osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Desert Mining Camp
The Desert Mining Camp is a slave camp located south of Al-Kharid in the Kharidian Desert. It features prominently in The Tourist Trap quest. Access You can reach the camp by walking south from Shantay Pass. Alternative routes to the camp include: *Running south from Shantay Pass to the camp and entering on the west side. *Having a house in Pollnivneach and teleporting to it and walking west to the camp. *Using a Magic carpet to fly to Pollnivneach and walking west to the camp. *Using a Pharaoh's sceptre to teleport to Jaldraocht Pyramid (a.k.a. Azzanadra's Pyramid or just the "Pyramid" as it is marked on the world map) and walking north to the camp. *Using a Camulet and making your way North past the Bandit Camp and East to camp entrance. When travelling the desert to the camp, players are advised to bring a water source such as waterskins to avoid the effects of desert heat. Once inside the camp (including the underground mines), water is not needed. A gate and troop of mercenaries bar the entrance to the camp. To enter, you need to have the metal key, which is obtained in Tourist Trap by fighting the Mercenary Captain. The surface camp Inside the camp is a camel cart, a winch, the entrance to the underground mines, and a building that is the headquarters of Captain Siad. Siad's office has a chest and bookcases. If you search the table Siad is sitting at, you can find a cell door key, which opens the door to the prison cell on the ground floor and the metal key, if you have lost it. If you are thrown in the cell and do not have the key, you can still escape by bending the bars on the window and climbing down rocks into the desert. All these items play a role in Tourist Trap. After the quest, searching Siad's table will give you all three keys from the quest: the cell door key, the metal key, and the wrought iron key. Siad's headquarters contains spawns for a bowl of water, a beer, a jug of wine, and some papyrus. Slaves work the surface mines, with level 45 guards watching them. If you have armour or weapons equipped, the guards may attack you. Slave robes seem to be included as well. The surface mines have rocks containing: *3 Iron ore *4 Coal *4 Copper ore *4 Tin ore The underground mines Further mines can be accessed by going down the ladder in the camp. The mine is rich in both mithril and adamantite rocks, though there are not any nearby banks or furnaces, so it is not a practical place to mine. More guards, female slaves, and male slaves are found throughout the mines. Rowdy slaves appear in two places and will attack you if you attempt to talk to them. If you kill a rowdy slave, he drops a slave shirt, a slave robe, and slave boots, which you can use to access the deeper parts of the mines. Most of the ore rocks in the mines cannot be mined (have no ore present), except for ones in the very deepest parts of the mine. The underground mines have rocks containing: *4 tin rocks *5 mithril rocks *6 adamantite rocks Mine features #Two guards - In Tourist Trap, they watch the mine cave that goes deeper in to the mines and must be bribed to let you pass. Afterwards, the guards ignore you. #A "mine cave" to the middle mines - You cannot use this passageway unless you are wearing a slave shirt, a slave robe. Slave boots are NOT required after quest. #Winch lift to the surface with some full and empty mining barrels nearby - You can take one empty barrel by searching it (you cannot take more than one at a time). The lift and barrels are used in Tourist Trap. #Mining cart and tracks to the deepest part of the mines - You cannot walk down the tracks to the next part of the mines, but you can sneak a ride on the cart by searching it. It is possible to fall off the cart, which results in you taking some minor damage. Empty and full mining barrels are near the cart. #Mining cart and tracks back to the middle mines - See 6 above for how to use the cart. #Guard at the door to the prison for "troublesome prisoners" - You may get thrown into this prison for attacking guards in the mine or talking to slaves in the mine. You cannot voluntarily enter the prison, as a guard stops you (even if you kill all guards near the door). #A bronze pickaxe spawns. #Ana is located here during Tourist Trap. During the quest, she will give you a wrought iron key, and you will rescue her, against her vehement protests, by hiding her in a barrel. #Ana (or someone with the same name and appearance) is also at this location here after Tourist Trap. After the quest, however, this Ana will not voluntarily talk to you. If you try to put her in a barrel, she will refuse, saying, "I think you have me confused with someone else". #Four tin ore rocks are also here. #Locked door - This can be opened with the wrought iron key you got from Ana. #Mining area with five mithril ore rocks and six adamantite ore rocks. Personalities *Ana *Captain Siad *Female slave *Male slave *Mercenary Captain *Mine cart driver Monsters *Guard (level 45) *Mercenary (level 50) *Rowdy slave (level 10) Quests *The Tourist Trap needs to be started for entry. The quest also takes place here, requiring the user to go into the guise of a slave in order to save Ana, the daughter of Irena. Irena could be found just south of the Shantay Pass. Music *Desert Voyage (surface camp) *Lonesome (underground mines) Trivia *Although the Desert Mining Camp is a good source of mithril and adamantite ore, it is little used because it is far from a bank. *Almost anything you equip other than jewellery seems to qualify as armour or weapons, which will sooner or later cause the guards to attack you. You should wear slave robes or not have anything equipped other than jewellery. *You can get Ugthanki dung from the cart camel if you have done the My Arm's Big Adventure quest (you will need a bucket for this). *If you try to leave the camp through the main gate while wearing slave robes, a guard will stop you. Just keep trying until you leave. *When in the south-eastern part of the mines, you can see part of another dungeon to the east. It appears to be part of the Smoke Dungeon, although that seems like it should be south of the camps' mines rather than to the east. *The Desert Mining Camp appears to be somewhat pointless, because most slaves are only mining rocks with no ore. Category:Kharidian Desert